When Falling in One Piece
by Alicia H. Heart
Summary: A teenage girl falls into the world of One Piece. But not everything is what it seems as she discovers who she really is, who her family really is and starts to adapt to the strange world, catching the eyes of a couple of guys in the process OCx?ON HIATU
1. Enter! Kelly Joan Graile!

**A/N: This is my first One Piece and first 'girl falls into One Piece' fic, so please Read and Review! I do not own One Piece, but I wish I did... I won't post any more chapters till I get the minimum requirement of reviews(evil laughter in background) so enjoy, and please review! Or I shall come for your soul... On with the chappy!**

"Hello":Speech

_'Hello':_ Thought

** Enter, Kelly Joan Graile~! The Beginning of a new Adventure!**

"Yeah, Mom, I know, yes, yes, no! Ugh, Mom, can we talk later, I've got a lot of unpacking to do before I head out to my first lecture of the year." I argued with my mom on the phone.

Hi! My name is Kelly Joan Graile. I know, I have an unusual last name, but I love it. I'm 6'2" and I have brown hair, yellow eyes and what could be considered a "sexy body" if I just displayed it more, but nah, I prefer hiding it behind loose sweaters and t-shirts. I'm half-Japanese, though the only thing you can tell about that are my eyes and by the way, I have really bad eye sight so I wear a pair of blue rimmed glasses.

Anyways, I'm 17 years old and right now I'm in my new dorm at the University of Pennsylvania. You might be thinking "Hey, why is 17 year old in one of the best colleges in the world?" my answers is that I have a higher IQ than most people. Hah! What do you think I was here for, a tour?

Moving on... I'm a big anime fan, and my favorite animes are One Piece, Bleach, and Naruto in that order. Now, what was I talking about before my intro? Oh, yeah my argument with my mom.

"But, honey, I'm worried. You're in college, and your only 17! Who knows what one of those boys might do to my little princess..."

"Mom, I'm a black belt in tae kwon do and I have a can of pepper spray with me all the time, and you're doubting my ability to protect my self"

"Yes"

I sweat dropped at her remark. Seriously, I loved my mom a lot, but sometimes she went into Super Over Protective Mom Mode when she should know I can take care of myself. I took a glance at my watch and groaned. It was already 8:12 and I had to be at my lecture by 8:45 and I still hadn't done much.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Kelly, talk to me!" she said in a stern voice

"Ugh, Mom, calm down. It's just that I don't have time right now. I've barely unpacked anything at all."

"Why didn't you say so? I would have hung up immediately!"

"I have. For the past hour or so."

There was an awkward silence and I thought my Mom had hung up.

"Ohhhhhhhh" she replied and I imagined her face red with embarrassment and realization.

"Honey, I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK Mom, you were only worried about me."

We said our good-byes and we hang up. I decided to just take a shower, and wear the first things I found in my still untouched suit case.

After my shower, I put on a gray v neck, a pair of faded jeans, a black cardigan(don't ask me why, but I really like cardigans), a pair of cranberry Converse and my lucky fedora. I checked the time. _'8:27? I guess I have time to get something at Starbucks'_. I closed the door behind me and locked it, and set off to the local Starbucks, hoping everything would go smoothly.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" I muttered as I ran to the lecture hall as fast as I could with my mail bag and a strawberry smoothie in my hand.

"Please tell me I'm not late, please tell me I'm not late..."

I burst into the lecture hall, the teacher looking at me with a weird smile on his face. The students that were already there turned and looked at me, and gave me the same weird look. I just stood there, breathing hard for a few seconds then stood up straight and regained my conposure.

"Hiiiiiiii! Is this Advanced History?" I asked as sweetly as possible in my 'little girl voice'.

The teacher in charge, an old man with hair as white as snow, in an old striped suit, blinked a few times and then gave me a huge grin.

"Ahhhhhh! You must be Ms. Graile! I'm Mr. McElroy, we've been expecting you!"

"That last part sounded kinda creepy..."

His laughter was loud and it resonated across the room. The rest of the students just turned to their previous activities. Mr. McElroy gave me a confused look.

"By the way, why were you running?"

"Hasn't class started yet?"

"Not for a couple of hours if I'm correct."

A silence fell over the two of us.

"Oh." I started to laughing. Well it started as a giggle, then a chuckle, and then a huge laugh that made everyone in the room turn to me.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

I stopped laughing for a second with a huge grin on my face.

"Yes, I'm fine, but please excuse my following behavior"

I went outside and headed to the most isolated place I could find. Then I screamed things that would have made have made even Whitebeard shiver in fear. It took me about 10 minutes to let my frustrations out. I returned inside the hall and saw all of the students looking at me, eyes huge with fear, except Mr. McElroy, who was actually rolling on the floor. Laughing. Literally. He looked at me with his crinkled teary eyes.

"Death (huff) by (giggle) fluffy(laugh) Unicorns?" he asked breathless and still partially laughing.

"What, I believe that can be a very painful death" I answered sarcasticly.

He burst out laughing and I started laughing myself. Hey, what can I say? His laugh was contagious.

"So, when does class start?"

He composed himself and gave me a huge grin.

"You can come back later at around 1:45"

I thanked him and I started heading out the door.

"Oh, and Miss. Graile?"

I turned around to see him smile at me sadly and I kinda got the feeling that I knew him from somewhere.

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment and then he grinned

"Please be careful"

"I will"

Even though I had just met the old man, it already felt like we were good friends.

As I walked to my new dorm, I had a good feeling about this place and I knew I was going to like it. You see, I never met my grandpa, or the bas- I mean my father. I only had my mom and my Grams. I loved Mom and Grams, but I wished that I could also meet my Grandpa.

Grams kept telling me he was a great man, but she also said he was an complete idiot. You see, Grams told me that Grandpa had gone of to sea around the time Grams learned that she was pregnant and promised to come back, but he never did, and left Grams heartbroken and leaving Mom fatherless, kinda like me right now.

Mom keeps saying that every woman in our family is destined to fall in love and get her heartbroken, but neither regreted it. I loved my life and my family.

To Bad I wasn't going to enjoy it for much long.

The moment I entered my room, I knew there was something off. Immediately I scanned the room and found a mailbag and my mom's gray tomcat, Felix, staring at me with his owl wise eyes at the foot of my bed.

"Felix? What are you doing here?"

He just meowed at me and rubbed his face against my leg. I picked him up and grabbed the mailbag.

"What's this?"

Before I could open it, I heard a crash in my bathroom. I cautiously tip toed. I set my back to the wall besides the bathroom door.

'_What the hell?'_

I spun and saw that my toothbrush and my brush were on the floor. But no one was there. I pocketed them and started looking around until I saw the full size mirror and walked up to it. The reflection was a little disturbed so I placed my hand on it's surface. What I didn't expect was that my hand sunk beneath the surface and I felt a tugging sensation. Last thing I remembered was Mr. McElroy in the bathroom doorway and a person behind him smile at me and say something that sounded like "Good Luck"

And you know what?

SCREW THAT!


	2. The Girl who Fell from the Sky!

**A/N: Hello Everybody, I'm back with a new chappy for my story "When Falling in One Piece"! Oh, and I just wanted to mention that I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter, and I shall forgive you this time... But I got a lot of Author Alerts and Story Alerts! For those who added me to their alerts, I would like you to at least review once so I can thank you properly! And now onto the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Alicia H. Heart Productions does not own One Piece, Oda Sensei does! (But she wishes she did)**

**Oh, and BTW, If you do not review, I shall come for you in the night... (thunder booms in background and girl screams) and now on to the Chappy!**

**The Girl that Fell from the Sky! Enter, the Great World of One Piece!**

I felt the rush of cold air wake me up. At first I didn't know where I was, maybe it was because my glasses were on the floor... Yeah, moving on! I put them on and started looking around. I was apparently in a room full of mirrors, or more like _made_ of mirrors. I found the mysterious mailbag on the side of the hall and Felix was on my lap, looking at me with his owl like eyes. I quickly stood up and started rubbing my arms for warmth. The place was very weird. The reflections were abstract, and I felt like I was in a fun house in a carnival.

"Where. In. The. World. AM I?" I shouted, which seemed pretty useless as there weren't any doors in the room.

I started panicking and started pacing.

"How in the world did I end up here? Last I remember, I think... Oh yeah! I was in my room, and I heard a crash!" I snapped my fingers as I remembered what had happened. I started thinking but the memory was too blurry. I looked over at Felix who was still staring at me.

"Felix, do you know where we are?" I asked rhetorically and turned to look for an exit.

"Well..." said a deep masculine voice.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to the source of the voice and found no one. Once again I turned to Felix.

"Felix, did you hear anything?" I asked '_Great! Now I'm talking to my mom's cat!". _I was prepared for anything but what was going to happen.

"If you mean me, then yes." said Felix.

I looked at him with my mouth gaping. _'Did, did Felix just __**TALK?**__" _and then he did it again.

"What, is there something in my face?" as he turned his face for confirmation.

My mouth seemed to be dropping beyond human capabilities as my brain tried to process this info. '_Oh. My. God... __**HE TALKED!**__'._ I started to stutter and make incomprehensible sounds.

He looked at me like I was weird and gave me a smile and once I recovered my wits, I decided to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

"Felix?"

"Yes, Kelly?"

Silence fell over the two of us. '_He knows my __**NAME?**__" _I turned around and smiled to myself.

"Okaaaaay! It's official, I'm going crazy!" I exclaimed to myself in a high pitched voice.

"No you're not."

"Please stop talking to me."

"No"

"Please..."

"Hmmmmm, No. I haven't been able to talk around you for what? 15 years now?"

I looked at him and sat down right next to him.

"So does that mean you've been able to talk since I was born?"

"*Scoff* When you were born? Kelly, I've been able to talk since the day **I **was born,"

"Oh..."'

"You know, you're taking this quite calmly"

I quickly focused on him and .stared

"_Calmly? Do you know how confused and freaked out I AM?"___I shouted at him.

Before I could continue my rant, he stuck a giant marshmallow (which I have no idea where he got) and cleared his throat.

"I'll explain later, but first I need you to grab the bag over there."

I grabbed it and slung it over my chest.

"OK, now wha-"

Before I could finish my sentence, the ground disappeared under my feet and we both fell into pitch black darkness, me screaming like a 5 year old girl.

!#$%^&()

As we fell through the darkness, I kept thinking '_Oh, God, I'm going to die!' _But when I opened my eyes, I saw a light at the bottom of the 'pit' we were falling in. Soon after wards, we passed the black void and I could see the sky above me. I saw that the 'pit' we were falling through was actually a mirror that looked suspiciously like the mirror In my new bathroom.

But as soon as we passed through the mirror, it started cracking into 10 pieces that started glowing and then they shot off in random directions across the sky, leaving faint lines of light. 'How beautiful' I thought as we continued falling. I wondered where we were falling down so I peered over my shoulder and saw the vast blue expanses of the sea and turned my attention to the sky above me.

_'Oh, it's just the sea... wait a minute, the SEA?'_

I quickly turned my head to check if I was right, which I was horribly right.

"!" was the last thing I said before I was silenced by the cold of the deep blue waters, along with Felix.

#####

The Going Merry was peacefully sailing towards its next destination after recently leaving Gecko Island and with a new crew mate. The crew were doing their usual routine until they heard the earsplitting cry of a girl. Nami was the first one to see the girl and the cat fall into the sea. The impact they made when they fell into the sea rocked the Merry a bit.

"Hey, everybody! A girl just fell from the sky into the sea!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but Zoro had vaguely seen the girl fall. He took his shirt off and jumped in the sea to get the girl before she drowned.

_~~~!_

The Nami, Usopp and Luffy had gathered around the strange girl and cat that had fallen from the sky while Zoro tried to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Usopp and Luffy were poking the girl with sticks.

_BONK! BONK!_

"What the hell do the two of you think you're doing?" asked Nami through gritted teeth. Usopp and Luffy both had huge bumps on their heads. While Usopp was crouching on the floor whining about how it hurt, Luffy was just slightly fazed.

"Poking her."

That earned him and Usopp a couple of rounds of Nami's fury.

"Ib zobby(translation:I'm Sorry)"

"wyb dib I geb beapen ub too?(Why'd I get beaten up too?)"

They were both black and blue, bruised from head to toe, Nami holding her staff over her shoulder with a tick mark in her forehead.

"If you two want to do something, why don't you take this poor girl to one of the rooms?" she said and started walking away.

"You plan on fining her when she wakes up, don't you?" said the idiot duo (A/Nl are they the idiot duo without Chopper? Hmmmm...) and Nami stopped right on her tracks. She slowly turned around, her face sweating profusely, with a nervous smile and beli signs on her eyes.

"O-Of course not!" she stated nervously.

"Liar." They both said bluntly.

She face-faulted and started muttering something about being too predictable. The boys put her in one of the beds in the girls room, along with her bag and cat.

**A/N: And there goes another chappy! But seriously people, I need you to review! If not I'm going on strike(pulls out some blank signs and a paintbrush) "Don't make me use this!". Anyway, I need all of you guys to head to my profile, and take a poll to determine who's Kelly dad will be, and choose wisely, because your choice will affect the storyline(actually, I've got 2 different scenarios already) So Go! And like Gol. D Rogers Last Words! "My treasure? If you want it, I'll give it to ya! Go look for it! I left it all at that place!" No Go! And take the Poll!**


	3. Urgent Authors Note, Please Read!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a minor Authors note so I could tell you guys some stuff, especially for those who haven't read the bottom A/N on my last chapter... Anyways, I'm hosting a poll(is that the term?) to see who is going to be Kelly's dad! So I need all of you guys to head over to my profile and vote, vote, vote! 'Cuz, you see, I won't be able to write the next chappy, and that would make the whole world sad, wouldn't it? Now, Go! As your master (JK!) I command you to go to my profile and start voting! Or I shall not post the next chappy! I suppose the poll will end on 11/18 so I can give you guys enough time to vote...**

**P.S, Many thanks to Fuyutaro son, who did Kelly's wanted poster, so if you wanna see it, go to my profile (and vote!)**

**P.P.S, I'm really sorry about the last chappy being short, but I needed to get her into One Piece, yet not reveal anything, plus I'm not sure who Kelly's dad is going to be(that's why I'm doing this poll).**

**P., As long as you guys don't vote, I want to remind you, I can't write the story without the poll, cause this is gonna affect the storyline. Please, Please take the poll, cause without it, I can't write the next chappy... So if you guys don't vote, this story might as well drop dead. And for those of you who already voted, thank you, cause now I have a little progress.**

**P.P., I've decided to change the last poll day to November 9, so hurry up! Time's running out!**

**I'll probably delete this when the poll is over, so anyways, remember to review (I shall come for you in the night, if you don't) and vote(Or I shall stop writing!).**

**Sincerely,**

**Alicia H. Heart.**

**Link to Poll: **.net/~aliciahheart#

Look for it on the very top of my profile!


	4. Join Your Crew?

**A****/****N****: ****Hello ****Everybody****! ****Here****'****s ****the ****next ****chappy ****of**** "****When ****Falling ****in ****One ****Piece****". ****I ****want ****to ****thank ****everybody ****who ****took ****the ****poll ****and ****helped ****me ****decide ****who ****Kelly****'****s ****dad ****is****! ****Now ****please ****enjoy ****the ****following ****chappy ****and ****remember ****to ****always ****review****!**

**A****/****N**** 2: ****If ****you ****want ****to ****see ****Kelly****'****s ****wanted ****poster****, ****go ****to ****my ****profile****!**

**Join ****Your ****Crew****? ****An ****Explanation ****through ****a ****Dream****.**

**!**

(Dream Sequence)

It was warm. For some reason it was really warm. Kelly opened her eyes to see a beautiful garden with thousands of flowers around her. 'Oh my god... Where am I?'  
>She sat up and thought about the past few events.<p>

"Let me see, I move into my new apartment and I was about to start my college life, which I've wanted to have since, forever, and then I suddenly can't remember what happened. Then I wake up in an unknown mirror room. There I learn that my mom's cat could talk all along and then I fall into a pit. After that, I free fall through the sky and then crash into the sea... Seems like that's all..."

I curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"Oh, why me? Why? Ugh, all I wanted was a normal college experience. Normal friends, normal job, normal life."

I started to sob and shake. After a while, I felt a hand in my back. I looked up to see the pale face of my dear old Grams.

"Grams?"

"Hullo there, sweetheart."

She smiled at me and sat down right next to me. My first instinct was to hug her and cry, and that's exactly what I did.

"Hush, hush, dear. That's right, let it all come out" she whispered.

10 minutes later, I was out of tears and I looked up to her and frowned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at me surprised and swiftly turned her gaze from me to something else.

"Well... Ummmm"

I immediately knew that she had something to do with this whole mess.

"Grams... Are you the one that brought me here?" Anger and venom seeping from my voice.

"Well, you see..."

"Spill the beans Grams, before I find something to hurt you with."

"Ummmmm, you do realize that normal grandchildren don't threaten their grandparents right?"

"And you do realize that I'm not a normal grandchild right?"

"Touche dear, touche"

"You're straying Grams..."

"Well, it wasn't just my fault! It was McElroys-"

"Wait, Mr. McElroy has something to do with this?"

"Ahem, can I continue?"

I nodded.

"And your father-"

"The bastard-"

"Language, young lady."

"Sorry. The idiot has something to do with this?"

She sighed and then answered.

"Yes, he's also part of this. And so is your mother."

"Mom?... If I ever find them, I swear I will kill you all..." I muttered.

I looked over her outfit and found it very unusual for her. Grams was a thin woman, with a heart shaped face, platinum blonde locks that reached the small of her back, and shining blue eyes. She usually wore baggy, comfortable shirts and long skirts, but this time she was actually wearing shorts, a tank top and sandals.

"Now where do I start the story..."

"From the beginning, duh"

She pouted at me and took a deep breath.

"Dear, there are lots of things that you don't know about our family."

"Yeah, like what?"

She rolled her eyes at me and just continued.

"Well, for one, this might sound stupid, but... were witches."

An awkward silence fell over us as I tried to process the new info.

"Okay, after knowing that Felix can talk, this doesn't surprise me."

She looked at me like I was weird and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. But before we go any further on this conversation, where are we?"

Grams grinned at me cleared her throat.

"I'm glad you asked! Actually, this is your dream plane."

"My dream what?"

Out of nowhere, she pulled out a pair of reading glasses, a small stick and a chart behind her.

"The dream plane is where the persons soul comes to rest while you sleep. This is the place where all of your dreams happen. If your body receives a great amount of shock, your soul retreats here, like at the current moment. In other words, this is a souls haven."

She pulled down the chart and released it, making the glasses, stick and chart dissapear.

"Oookayy... Moving on..."

"Oh, yes! Where was I?"

"The part where we're witches?" I asked

"Right! Now I have to tell you, you're not a normal witch."

I scoffed at the comment.

"Hah! Like anything about this normal Grams."

She laughed at the statement and kept going.

"Yes, this isn't normal, is it?"

"No"

"Anywho~! Our family is actually has the ability to jump to other worlds, not just the one we originate from. I'll leave the explanation to Felicius.

"Who's Felicius?"

"Felix, dear, Felix"

"Wait, his real name is Felicius?"

"Oh, it's much longer but anyways, any questions?"

I thought about this for a second and decided to speak up.

"Nope"

She laughed and grinned at me.

"That's the Kelly I know."

I shook my head so I could focus on the more important matters.

"But wait, why am I here now? Shouldn't I be, like, in the world our family originates? And does that mean I'm not from the world I was raised from?"

Grams face darkened for a second and then softened.

"I'll leave the dreams to tell you about it."

"Huh?"

"Oh, look at the time! I have to go dear, and you have to meet your new friends. And by the way, whatever you do, don't tell them what happens."

"WAIT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

The world around us started to fade and swirl.

"I'll see you in a little dear!"

The world became more unstable and blankness started to surround us.

"Wait! I have one more question!"

She looked at me confused.

"What is it dear?"

"Can I do magic?" I asked innocently and half embarrassed.

She smiled at me and giggled.

"Yes, actually, I put some neat little trinkets in your bag. You should really go through them."

That was the last thing I heard from her before I woke up.

#######!#####!

_Poke__. __Poke__. __Poke__._

Someone was poking me. And I hate being poked. I quickly shot up from the bed I was in and glared at Felix.

"What are you doing?"

"Poking you."

10 seconds later...

"Ib zobby(translation: I'm sorry)"

"You should be, and remember, never, everpoke me."

"Hai."

She found her glasses on top of a barrel and put them on, then started looking around and realized that this wasn't her bedroom. '_I __wonder __what __gave __that_ _away__. __The __rocking __or __the __fact __that __the __bed sheets __aren__'__t __mine__... __I __should __really __stop __thinking __like __this__.' _

"So, had a nice dream?" he asked cheekily.

Kelly turned her head slowly, her face blank.

"You are sooo dead."

He gave me a Cheshire cat smile and didn't say anything. A second later, the door burst open and the face of a teenage boy with a strawhat was shoved right in front of me.

"Hey! You're awake! Everyone, the mystery girl is awake!" he shouted.

A green haired man was the first to come down. Next came an orange haired girl and a very long-nosed guy.

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy! and I'm going to be King of the Pirates! The green haired guy is my first mate, Zoro! He's also the ship's swordsman! Behind me are Usopp our sharpshooter" "I the great captain USOPP-" "Shut up, Liar" "Agggghhhhh! She saw through it!" "Ah, and that's Nami, the ship's navigator. We found you falling into the sea!"

He grinned at her as Kelly's eyes widened. '_Wait __a __minute__, __Monkey __D__. __Luffy__? __There __is __only __one __person __I __know __with __that __name__! __Oh __God__, __don__'__t__tell__me__...'_

Her face became a mixture between shock and joy, but it all went down the drain when Felix decided to open his pie hole.

"Hey, Kelly, you OK?"

The small crew stared at the talking tom cat.

"_IT __TALKED__!" _screamed Usopp and Nami, while Zoro just stared at it surprised, although Luffy's exclamation was totally different.

"IT TALKED! AWESOME! JOIN MY CREW!"

Yep, definitely the usual Luffy response.

"Well, IT HAS A NAME! AND YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" he shouted with a tick mark and sharkteeth. He seemed to fit right into this kind of scenario but Kelly on the other hand was having some trouble taking all of this in. '_Join __his __crew__? __I__'__m __a __witch__? __Oh__, __God__! __This __is __just __too __much__! __I __think__- __I __think __I__'__m __going __to__-!__"_

"OI, Luffy! You're overwhelming her!" scolded Nami

Then Kelly did something that would even surprise her in the future. Kelly's unconcious body fell back into the bed. She'd fainted. As soon as that happened, a small ghostly version of her with wings and a halo flew away form her body.

"...Something just came out..." said Luffy bluntly.

The rest of the crew and the talking cat sweatdropped.

"That's not supposed to happen..."

!

_Some time __Later__..._

Kelly once again woke up in the bed. Felix was happily napping in her stomach. Careful to not wake him up, she gently placed him on the bed and tip toed out of the room.

"Damn it, Grams! You could have at least told me I was gonna fall into One Piece! Ugh, this is insane! I love this, but still, insane!" she muttered to herself as she got out into the deck.

"Ahhhh! My eyes!"

Being isolated in a dim place for so long and then suddenly exposing yourself to the light wasn't a very good thing. Either way, she blinked and saw that the crew was back into their normal routine. The first person to notice her was actually Nami.

"Ah! You're awake, ummmm I'm sorry but we never got your name,"

"Oh, I'm Kelly Joan Graile! Nice to meet you!"

The moment those words left her mouth, Luffy's face was right in front of hers.

"You're awake! Can I ask you a question?"

"Uhhhh, depends on it..."

Apparently he took this as a yes and decided to go on.

"Why do you have a talking cat?"

"Now that you say that, I'm also curious," said Usopp

"Me too," said Zoro.

"Well, uhh, that's 'cuz I'm a witch" she said nervously

"..."

"_A __WITCH__?" _ the whole crew yelled.

"Ahahahahaha... yeah a witch..."

"A WITCH! SOOO COOL! CAN YOU DO MAGIC? YOU HAVE TO JOIN MY CREW!" and as usual his eyes had stars and there were sparkles all around them.

"Uhhh, well you see I'm just new at this, so I'm actually just starting in basics..."

"Ah, I see then. But when you can actually do magic, will you show me?" Luffy's face still flashing like a Christmas tree.

"Sure..." she answered a little disturbed by Luffy's eyes. '_Is__that__even__possible__in__the__real__world__?' _

Suddenly, her face lit up and she put her hand over her chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, when you guys picked me up, did you guys find a hat?"

"A hat? No, just you, the cat, and that bag." answered Usopp.

When he turned around, Kelly was in one of the corners of the ship with depression waves coming off from her.

"My hat... my precious hat..." Scratch that, deep depression waves _and_ anime tears

The long nosed sniper and the orange haired navigator sweatdropped at the scene.

"Oi..."

Zoro, who decided to finally talk, decided to speak a couple of insensitive first words.

"Tch, who cares, it's just a hat, right? You can buy another one in the next island."

A second later, she was looming over him, her face obscured.

"Could, you say that one more time?" she whispered to him, a dark aura starting to surround her.

"Scary..." the rest of the crew said.

Zoro didn't dare try and repeat himself.

"..."

"I thought so,"

She turned around and returned to her corner, where she started muttering dark things and sulk.

"Hahahahahahaha! You're a funny person!"

!

_Somewhere __else __in __the __sea__..._

Kellly's fedora was drifting gently in the sea when a small coffin like craft came up to it. The single man that was sitting in the craft picked up the floating hat and looked over it.

"Some people should really take care of their belongings."

The small craft set sail once more.

!

**A****/****N****: ****YAY****! ****Another ****chappy ****bites ****the ****dust****! ****Hope ****you ****all ****liked ****it****! ****Unfortunately****, ****I ****really ****hate ****this ****chapter****. ****I ****have ****no ****idea ****why****, ****but ****I ****hate ****it****... ****Oh ****well****! ****Please ****review ****and ****my ****updates ****might ****become ****shorter ****now ****that ****I ****have ****to ****re****-****watch ****the ****episodes ****for ****reference****...**

**See ****you ****all ****next ****time****!**


	5. Another Freakin' Authors Note

Another Author's Note.

Hullo, my followers! I'm sorry for not posting for a while, but I have my reasons. Unfortunately, due to the horrible mistake of _Google Docs_, chapter 4 of "When Falling in One Piece" was somehow "lost", and so, I am unable to update my story, because all of my precious time and work were lost in cyber space….. CURSE YOU GOOGLE DOCS! I trusted you, and this is how you appreciate my trust? By destroying my dang file? Well, don't try to apologize to me! Apologize to my readers! If you weren't an online word processor, I would have unleashed Felix's wrath on you! But enough of my ramblings. Due to this incident, most of my muse juice and my motivation have gone down the drain, so I don't think I'll be updating anything soon…. I'm sorry, but hey! BLAME GOOGLE DOCS! It's its fault for losing my damn file! Once again, I apologize, and please forgive me!

Sincerely,

Alicia H. Heart…..


	6. Magic Lesson and a Strange Dream

**A/N: Ello People! I'm back with another chapter of your all time favorite OP story(JK). Alright, after the incident with Google Docs, I've decided to rewrite the chapter due to the fact that I can't seem to remember the whole thing, plus now that I think about it, the chapter was straying from what I originally planned. So without further ado, I present you the story's next chapter. I would also like to say I'm sorry for not updating in a long ****long**** time. Moving on….. Kelly, hit it!**

**Kelly: A-Ok! Alicia H. Heart doesn't own One Piece, it belongs to Oda-sensei-sama! But she does own us OC's, which kinda seems wrong…**

**Alicia: Oh, hush now! You have to admit, I did make you!**

**Kelly:…. You…..What?**

**Alicia: Anyway~~~ Let's get started, shall we?**

**A Magic Lesson and a Strange Dream.**

**!#!#!#!#!#**

Several hours later, both Kelly and Felix had woken up and were now in the kitchen talking about the dream she had. They were both alone, due to the fact that Felix had asked the crew to let them talk in private.

To be more exact, he had kicked Luffy out through the window (Kelly was still confused on how he'd been able to achieve that) and slammed the door, along with a couple of pans and knives. She had sweatdropped at his reaction and wrote herself a mental note to never piss the cat off. But at the present time, she was inquiring about her bloodline.

"Hmmm, let me see, do you want me to tell you the abbreviated version or the long version?"

Kelly thought about this for a second and decided to go with the long one.

"OK, so before we start, what exactly _did_ your grandmother say?"

"Well she said, and I quote "Our family actually has the ability to jump to other worlds, not just the one we originate from. I'll leave the explanation to Felicius." Felix grimaced a bit when he heard his real name but shook his head.

"Wait, she told you that the _family_ had the ability to travel through worlds?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you see, that part is slightly wrong," he said in his all-knowing voice

"How so?"

"WELL, to be exact, the Graile family has always been able to call upon certain spirits from various dimensions. But most notable of all the spirits is actually a spirit that transcends the bonds of space."

"A spirit that isn't affected by the laws of space" Kelly mused to herself.

"U-huh, his name? Jack the Gate Jester" he said in a serious voice.

"Jack the Gate Jester?"

"Correct. Jack has always had a special tie with the Graile Family, but he can only be called upon by the head of the House, in other words the queen, and in other words, your mother"

"Wait, so you're saying that Mom was a…. queen?" a dumbfounded Kelly asked. Somehow, that actually made a lot of sense to her. Her mom's accent, her gait, and the nickname she had given to her daughter.

"Yes, actually. And that makes you a princess." Felix said this with a loving smile on his face that made Kelly blush a little.

"So, can you tell me about why wasn't I raised here?"

Felix's face grew blank and cold as he turned to face Kelly. This sudden change of mood actually frightened her a bit. '_Something really awful must have happened to make Felix like this'_ she thought. Felix looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I'll let the dreams tell you about it" he said, just like her grandmother.

"Oh, alright then…" her thoughts trailed off until he started to wave his paw in front of her face.

"Yoo-hoo! Kelly? Are you in there? Earth to Kelly, do you copy?"

"Yes, yes I copy" she said with a laugh

"Good, now I think it's about time that you had your first magic lesson. Are you up for it?"

Kelly beamed at this statement. Finally! She would be able to learn some magic. She had been dying to know what she could do. The first thing Felix told her to do was to take out everything from the mailbag, and she did just that.

After unpacking, the two of them were inspecting the items that came out. Felix then took out a piece of paper that looked suspiciously like a list. Before them were a couple of wooden rods roughly around 2 feet, a bundle of spare clothes, some heavy looking textbooks, a cape, some 1 foot metal rods, a top hat, a couple of small pouches tied by vines, and finally some boxes that looked as if they could hold something a bit larger than a baseball.

After inspecting the items, Kelly turned to Felix and waited until he finished with the inspection. A moment later and he put the piece of paper away (A/N: Don't ask how he does it. Yet) and looked up at Kelly.

"Looks like everything's here"

"Yeah, about that, what is most of this stuff?" she asked as she picked up a yellow textbook. She flipped it to see the cover and her jaw went slack. The textbook was titled "Magical Basics and Spells for Dummies" and the author? Nina Lyra Graile a.k.a Grams. As she opened the book to a random page, a note fell out and she picked it up.

It read:

_Dear Kelly,_

_Your mother and I are really sorry that you had to be dragged into the world without a proper explanation or a good-bye. I hope these things will help you with your journey._

_Sincerely,_

_Grams and Mom_

_P.S: We'll be seeing you soon!_

As she read the note, she failed to notice a tear running down her cheek and Felix watching her. He coughed once and got her attention.

"Alright then, the lesson's about to begin, please take a seat Ms. Graile" he said in a professional teacher tone.

"Hai, Felix-sensei!"

"Now allow me to explain the basics of magic and spell casting, so please take close attention.

"Yes sir!"

"Magic, let's see, how do I explain it? Hmmm, I guess you could call it a witch's life force. If a witch uses too much magic, they run the risk of dying due to lack of mana, another word for life force. Therefore, you have to look at three basic components when casting spells."

He pulled down a chart that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it showed a picture a heart, a stave, and a circle with intricate symbols and runes.

"Here are the three components you should always keep in mind. Personal Mana" he pointed to the heart. "Reactionary Mana" he pointed to the stave "and outcome magic" he said as he pointed to the circle.

He proceeded to explain complex basics that Kelly couldn't keep up with. Felix realized his pupil's confusion and proceeded to explain it in a simpler way.

"Think of it as making a fire,"

"A fire" Kelly asked skeptically,

"Yes. To make a fire, you need the firewood, the match, and something to create friction so the match can burn. Now imagine the reactionary mana as the match, the personal mana as the scratchy surface, and the outcome magic as the fire.

"Since reactionary mana comes from magic charged objects, due to the fact that using personal mana is way too risky and only to be used in emergency situations, you only have to add some of your mana to the reactionary object, such as staves, orbs, and even textbooks."

"But be warned as you need to concentrate and train your mind and spirit to add the correct amount of mana, if not the spell would either fail, or burn up all of your mana, instantly killing you." Kelly felt a drop of cold sweat run down her spine, making her shiver

The cat kept teaching her about magic until it was around dinner time when Luffy suddenly burst through the door demanding food. They decided to pack everything up and call it a day. Felix gave her some homework (which brought back Kelly's emo waves) and they parted way.

Kelly went to the deck and began reading her textbooks and writing her essay when Usopp saw her from the crow's nest and called out to her.

"Hey Kelly! What are you doing?"

Kelly lifted her head from her fully engrossed reading, and smiled up to the sniper.

"Just some homework, nothing much!"

"Oh, OK!"

She turned back to her book, but she noticed Zoro staring at her a bit suspiciously. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was just a few seconds.

"…Can I help you?" asked an unnerved Kelly.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"It's nothing, just get back to what you were doing." Zoro turned away from her and went back to whatever he was doing

Kelly fell on her face at the simple response.

"….That's it? After, like, a minute of staring at each other in silence, that's what the first thing that comes to your mind?" screamed Kelly. With anime tears in her eyes, she went back to reading until she fell asleep.

_Dreams_

_Kelly was standing alone in her dream plane, only that this time, it was nighttime. She looked around and saw a glowing pond at the edge of the garden. Slowly, she approached it and knelt down and by some freak impulse; she touched the surface of the pond. Two, three ripples spread out as a frame started to form. Images and blurs of the past flashed past in the screen. Suddenly, it stopped._

_And in the screen, it showed an island. It was beautiful, full of colors and abstract, yet amazing architecture. Kelly was admiring the beauty of this mysterious island when suddenly, the sky turned red. Explosions ran throughout the island as an unknown enemy fired off from the screen. The island rose from the sea and started floating towards the sky, but even with that, it was futile. The enemy shot a large beam at the island, destroying most of it, and making it fall, along with its inhabitants and culture. She could've sworn she could hear the faint screams of people falling off the once beautiful island. And as the carnage continued, she started to scream. Then, the horrible film ended._

_Kelly stood over the screen, horrified and hoarse. Her eyes were wide in terror and tears were streaming down from them. She had seen many things, from death, to illness. But this was like the destruction of Ohara. Perhaps even worse. Her mind started to race. Was this what both Grams and Felix were talking about? That would explain a lot about their behavior regarding her questions. But she was still confused. What did this island have to do with anything? She glanced at the screen once more, and saw a small coffin-like craft floating near the sinking remains. Before she could look any closer at the boat, she felt herself being woken up by someone._

Kelly's eyes snapped open as she was being shaken by Zoro. She noticed that it was really late, the stars and the moon high in the sky.

'_Huh, guess I fell asleep'_

"Oi, are you OK?" asked Zoro.

"Huh?"

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

Kelly remembered the events of her dream and decided to keep these facts to herself.

"Yeah…. Something like that…" she whispered. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Zoro stare at her. Suddenly, she was picked up bridal style by the pirate hunter. Realizing her change of position, she started to feel a bit uncomfortable with both of their bodies being a bit too close for comfort.

"H-hey! Put me down!"

"Not a chance woman! I'm not gonna let you sleep out here anymore!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" she protested.

"….."

Seeing as he had no actual reason, she smiled her evil smile and shout out in triumph.

"HA! I knew you didn't have any reason to! So this means….." Her evil smile got even bigger as realization dawned upon her. Zoro gulped in fear.

"I WIN!" she screamed. Without noticing, they had entered the girl's sleeping quarters of the Going Merry, and unfortunately for the two, awoken the navigator. Nami appeared with a tick mark and shark teeth.

"Will you be quiet? It's what? 3 in the morning?" she screamed.

The two of them slowly backed away from Nami as she continued her rant. Once she was finished, she went back into her room and slammed the door. Zoro gently put her down and left, saying good night. Kelly entered the sleeping quarters and was surprised to see Nami awake and staring at her a bit worried.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked

"I heard you scream, what happened?"

Kelly was surprised that the greedy navigator was actually worried, about someone else. '_Guess it's because were the only girls in this small boat full of boys'_

"Oh that? Just a bad dream, nothing much. Don't worry about it! I'm fine"

Nami looked at her a bit less worried. Then she sighed and went back to her bed. Kelly changed into more comfortable clothes and went to bed. She had always dreamed of something, nightmare or dream, but for the first time in her life, she didn't dream of anything.

**A/N: Well, here it is! Sorry for not posting any sooner, but I had a huge writers block, plus I had some trouble figuring out what my writing style is (blame my English teacher for pushing us into finding it, plus Google Docs!). I promise I'll try to post more often (once a week if I can). I'm actually thinking of re-writing some of these chapters, due to the flipping POV's. Until next time!**


	7. Petition

Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.

While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.

Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefor being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)

Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?

If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.

(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Alicia H. Heart.

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	8. Notice

To all my followers,

I just wish to tell you one thing…..this story IS NOT DEAD! I'm the process of writing the next chapter, and I shall explain my absence during the new chapter's Author's Note. So don't worry, I'm going to be bringing you more One Piece fanfic goodness, soon! Just be a bit more patient with me and I promise, I'll deliver what you guys have been asking for

Sincerely,

Alicia H. Heart


End file.
